Stress test
by Scorpina
Summary: His observations complete. It was time to see what the Triplets are capable of, but what is in store for them? How will Metal Knight separate them from their protective and powerful parents?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a call to arms.

The S class, A Class and M class were summoned to the Heroes Association, mainly to be shown the recent discovery. "We have figured the monsters are intending on rebuilding their legions. Most recently we learned they have been targeting children. Thanks to the quick work of the M Class Dragons, all the children were found safely!" Sitch paused. "We have also found a stash of monster cells in the abandoned train station where the monsters had taken the children and were using the tunnels to get about the cities. I will let Child Emperor take it from here."

Child Emperor brought up computer screens and data sheets onto a massive TV. "The cells have changed," he announced. "We found that they are far more potent than before, the last generation of cells couldn't control what class threat people turned into when consumed. Now, they do," the room fell into whispers. "If an average person consumes these cells, their power becomes automatic demon. A person with great skills, talents, abilities and or strength becomes an automatic dragon level threat."

"How many cells are there?" questioned Genos.

"We managed to secure over 100,000 cells… but, we are made aware that there are more. Destroying them is also a lot more difficult. Heat was used the last time, but now, the cells are resistant. Tatsumaki has destroyed nearly half of what we have secured. But even she is contending with these…"

Child Emperor paused as Garou approached one of the containers of pulsing monster cells. He appeared rather unimpressed with what he saw. So, he plucked one up and held it in his hand and stared at it oddly. The room fell into a collective gasp when he tossed one into his mouth! He chewed on it for a while before swallowing. The room stood on edge as his stomach moaned and gave a rather demonic sounding growl. Garou then began to look sick, he held his stomach oddly, his left side suddenly bulged, then his right. He tried to contain the growth growing inside of him, but only cried out in agony! "AAAAHHHH!" he screamed.

"Dear God man, why did you do that!" demanded Sitch.

The heroes stood nervously at the ready. "GAAHHHHHHHHAHAHAHA!" Garou cries of pain quickly changed to laughter. "I'm just messing with you!"

The room went slacked jawed.

His swelling went down, he appeared no worst for ware, but still, he snickered to their reaction. "The looks on your faces, that was worth it. But seriously, you think a monster cell is going to change me? I'M ALREADY ONE!"

"Why is he even here again?" demanded Amai Mask.

"Well, we found a new method of disposing the cells." Said Child Emperor.

"Be that as it may, our main objective now is to find who or what is mass producing these and stop them. If any of you find anything, please, report it and share your information." Said Sitch.

The heroes were dismissed. Garou turned to Melee who rolled her eyes at him. "You always have to make a scene or scare the shit out of everyone."

Garou's smile only grew. "I got to have SOME fun!" curiosity got the better of him as he went back to the display of monster cells. He ate three more. "Wow, four of these things and I feel satisfied, who knew?"

"We'll pack the rest to go, we got to get the kids."

Melee and Garou went to the cafeteria. There the triplets sat and ate with Zenko. However, there was something off. Zenko appeared rather annoyed, there was another kid standing by the table, his had short curly orange hair and dressed in a suit. "You should do as I say, my dad donates to the heroes association. He pays your brother. So I can do whatever I want!"

Zenko stood. "For the last time, they are not monsters, you are not fighting any of them just to claim you did!"

"You wouldn't win anyways," said Hunter.

But the boy refused to leave them alone. Garou was about to step in, but Melee held him back. "They got this," she said.

"You forget. MY FATHER keeps this place running!"

"A whole 7%, yeah, that keeps the lights on," said Alley.

The kid was getting upset, he was nearly turning red in the face. "I want to fight a monster, and I am going to fight one of you. I am not leaving until I do!"

Suddenly Zenko stood up. "Excuse me, I am going to get more juice… That's WAY at the back in the cafeteria. I won't see anything happening here." With that said she got up and left.

The moment she was out of sight, Pac stood. Armed with his chopsticks from lunch. He turned to the orange haired kid. "I know who you are. Waganma." The kid froze. "You want to fight, do your best. But I can tell you this, I only need these to beat you." Pack held up his chopstick. It infuriated Waganma as he charged right at Pac.

The kid had no coordination. Pac easily avoided the spoil brat's charge and pinched him in the side for good measures. Waganma then turned to throw a punch. Pac once more blocked the blow with his chopsticks, only to use them once more as he slip his hand under, grabbing the kid by the thumb and twisted. Waganma was on his knees!

"Nice," muttered Garou.

Pac held the kid there as he cried to be let go. Pac appeared to think it over. "I'll let you got… if you leave us alone. If not. I may break your thumb."

"Please, I'll go, I'll go!"

Pac released him. The kid began to cry, but saw someone from afar. "DADDY!" sprinting to his feet, he rushed to his father. "Daddy, there are monsters here! Over there at that table!"

Pac tossed away his chopstick as Waganma's father, Narinki glared at the table. But once he saw their eyes, he believed his son. "WE GOT MONSTERS IN THE BUILDING!"

Bad came into the cafeteria, Zenko returned with four juice boxes as Narinki rushed to Metal Bat. "Do your job! Get rid of those monsters!" he said and pointed to the table.

Bad turned to the Triplets before turning back to Narinki. "Yeah, I got this," he approached the table with his bat in hand. "You know why I'm here…" he placed the bat down before reaching into his jacket. He took out 3 cards. "Zenko's birthday party, next Saturday at the beach. Bring sunscreen and swimming gear!"

"Hey!" protested Narinki. "Aren't you an S Class? Do something!"

Metal Bat turned. "Why not speak with their parents if you got a beef!"

Melee then gave the nod to Garou, now it was time to step in.

"Fine! Bring me the parents of those little…."

Garou grabbed on to the man's shoulders, then slightly dug his fingers in, just so he knew he was there. "Little tykes? You were going to say that, right? For your sake, agree with me."

Slowly, Narinki turned and came face to face with Garou. "The… the… human monster…"

"Whatever, now, how about you go and finish your little tour, take your snot nosed punk of a son with you, and leave my family alone so they can enjoy their lunch."

Narinki stepped back, despite the other heroes in the room, he found none were willing to do a thing about the Monster Garou! "I'm being attacked here! Someone defend me!"

Heroes looked but none lifted a finger. "You would know when I've attacked you… you wouldn't be on your feet." Warned Garou.

Narinki glared. "What kind of a place lets monsters roam free like this?" he then turned to the triplets. "Let alone allow them to reproduce!"

 **POW**

The room jumped as Garou struck Narinki! He flew across the room! Yet, before he could hit the wall, he was caught. Garou stopped him mere millimeters before he would hit the concrete face first.

Instead, he jerked Narinki up to look him dead in the eyes. "You WILL hit the wall next time!" Garou roared. He then tossed him to the side and went back to his family.

Narinki was winded, sore and possibly broke a rib. However he wasn't going to let the matter rest. "I'LL HAVE YOU DEMOTED!"

Garou smirked. He didn't even turn around.

Instead, he flipped him off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melee and Garou took the kids home shortly after the incident. Neither one was going to stick around and be lectured about harming donors to the Heroes' Association. "Mom… was dad allowed to do that?" questioned Alley.

Melee paused for a moment. "Honestly, I would have done the same." She said. "I don't appreciate people thinking just because they have a lot of money, that they can treat those who don't have as much as they do like they are not people at all."

"Dad hit him hard, didn't he?" asked Hunter.

Melee smirked. "Oh no, that wasn't hard at all. That man would have exploded if your father hit him hard."

"Cool" said the Triplets.

Melee waited for Garou as he went to retrieve some of the monster cells, much to the surprise of the kids when he came back with a large sack full of them. "Dad…" said Pac in an uncertain tone.

"Oh, these are for me. I can eat them without them affecting me. Quite filling to say the least."

Pac froze to his words. "They… don't affect you?"

"No, since I am already a monster. These are nothing more than filling little snacks."

Pac fell oddly silent, he didn't say much more after that. Melee however picked up on it, same with Garou, but they won't press the matter any farther until they get home. Melee flew the kids for once, using Tatsumaki's power. They enjoyed the flight, but it took some getting use to. The triplets were so use to bracing onto their father as he would fly them around the cities. This time though, they were suspended in mid air !

When they arrived home, Hunter and Alley rushed to the TV. Pac however retreated to his room. When Garou landed, he dropped the monster cells by the front door and went to check on his son. Melee wanted to go to, but Garou insisted that he needs to be the one to see him.

Meanwhile…

"I WANT TO PRESS CHARGES, I WANT THAT THING ARRESTED, I WANT IT PUT DOWN!"

It was just another headache for Sitch as he dealt with Narinki consistent rambling demands. Despite the fact he knew what Garou did, Sitch wasn't the least bit surprised to the human monster's actions. What surprised him most was the fact Garou stopped Narinki from hitting the wall after striking him! "You insulted his family, what would you have done if someone insulted your son?" Sitch questioned.

"My son was insulted! Those other children mocked him!"

"Those other children were trying to have lunch when you son insisted on fighting one of them!" Narinki stumbled. "Your son, got what he asked for. Now then, are we going to move on from this?"

There were no words from Narinki, he was too embarrassed for what happened, however he wasn't about to let the matter rest. He stormed out of the room, muttering how the association was falling apart. "Why do I even bother putting my money in this place?"

"Good question…" Narinki jumped to the new voice, only to see a slender robot approach him. "Greetings, I am Metal Knight. I saw what happened earlier, my deepest apologies."

"You're the first hero to apologize yet!"

"I want you to know that I am working on a… project of sorts. Under the radar of the Association, I am looking for a partner to assist me in this matter."

"What kind of project?"

Metal Knight paused, he did a quick scan of the halls before stating. "I believe there is something to learn and discover from the children of the human monster."

Narinki appeared interested. "Go on…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Garou peered into Pac's room. He could hear him sobbing on his bed. Something was wrong, and yet, he hasn't spoken about it. With a gentle knock, Garou called. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah…" he heard.

His heart was already breaking. Pac was sensitive. He was also far more sensitive than his siblings. Things get to him a lot easier than the others too. Cautiously, Garou entered the room. He closed the door and went to the bedside. He sat on the corner and gently took hold of Pac's shoulder. "What's wrong? And don't say it's nothing."

Pac was silent. He continued to cry. "Is it what happened a few weeks back? With the monsters?"

His head nodded. "Is it something you haven't told me yet?" Once more, his head nodded.

"I ate some of the monster cell." He whispered.

Garou felt his stomach drop, dread began to fill him. Pac put two and two together today after Garou told the children monster cells don't affect him. "I remember before passing out, that weird monster shoved some of the cell into my mouth, I remember biting into it… and swallowing it. But then it got hazy. I think the monster tried to get me to eat more, but couldn't."

"Yeah, he did. He wanted to see you change. I came in that moment… Pac…"

"It just makes everything true, doesn't it?"

Garou fell silent, but he nodded. "I guess it does."

Pac wept a little more. "Dad… when will it happen?"

"I don't know." Said Garou. "I do know this though. If we don't push it, don't go looking for it, we may be able to hold it off for a long while. Sometimes, we turn when we need the strength to fight, sometimes it's emotional."

"Is that how you turned?"

Garou laughed. "I wish," this caught Pac's attention. He turned over on his bed and looked Garou in the eyes. "You want to know how I became like this?"

Pac nodded. "I asked mom, but she said it wasn't for her to tell."

He smiled. "Your mother is a wise woman, and that isn't a story for her to tell you anyway. Because, it's mine." Garou got a little more comfortable. "I won't tell you how I became this… not just yet." He said. "Would you believe… I turned into a monster once more?"

Pac sat up in his bed. He shook his head no. "Metal Bat could even tell you that was true. When I was young, foolish… just over 2 years ago… I wanted to be a monster." His son's eyes widened in surprise. "I hated heroes, because when I was young, I always rooted for the bad guys. I thought they were so much better than the heroes who constantly defeated them. I wanted to change the script as it were that heroes always won and monsters always lost. Like you and your sibling, I got picked on as well. I loved monsters so much that the school kids would beat me up when they played superhero. Because… I got to be the monster, despite not wanting to play with them."

Garou paused as he noticed Pac hanging off his every word. "So… I began to train. I learned from Master Bang at a young age, got arrogant and attacked everyone in the dojo because I knew I was the strongest. Until Master Bang kicked my ass and then threw me out." Garou sighed. "I wondered, fighting anyone. I went to other dojos and faced all within including their master. I learned their moves, mastered them and defeated them without much thought." Garou began to lean a little on the bed, until his back hit the wall; he got a little more comfortable and continued. "I entered a martial art tournament after knocking a competitor out; I took his place under the mask. I won… but it wasn't enough for me."

"Dad… why did you need to get stronger if you were already strong?"

"Ah, that's where the tale starts to turn. You see, I found out in order to become what I desired. I had to go through hell. Time and time again, be on the brink of death and still come back from it. And I did that to myself many times over, especially when I fought those stronger than me. I also fought when I was greatly outnumbered, and wounded. Time and time again. I could feel myself grow as a monster, and then… I succeeded."

"Is that why you look like this?"

He laughed. "Oh no, apparently, I looked a lot worst than this." Garou paused. "I became something that I don't even recognize anymore. Not once, but twice. I kept changing, kept getting stronger since I took on all the S class heroes who tried to stop me."

"Did they?"

"No" said Garou. "They tried, but failed. Someone stronger than all the S class heroes put together stopped me. This hero, no matter what I do now, I will never be his equal. He broke me that day, his strength and power was something I cannot contend with. He broke the monster shell that I built around myself, when he did, the other heroes called for him to kill me." He paused as Pac's eyes widened. "He refused, despite the power he possessed, and he had every right to. He spared my life. I changed back into a human once more and ran." Garou sat up in the bed. "I went back to Master Bang after a while on my own, rethinking my life and my choices. I was grateful that he took me back in and started to train with me once more."

"Dad…"

"I learned then, that there are those who knew how I felt, who endured what I did at a young age, yet, they did something different than I did. I am grateful now that he stopped me, after all… I got your mother and you three."

"Is the hero still alive? The one who stopped you?"

"Oh yes, and I will introduce you. We should have him over to dinner, perhaps we can make an arrangement, and he loves free food."

Pac then braced his knees to his chest. "So… if I don't go looking for this power, you think I maybe able to stay like this? I won't look like a monster?" he asked.

Garou brought his arms around his son and pulled him in close to him. "I hope for that. I hope for you and your siblings that you remain as you are, you age accordingly, and the less you look like me the better."

Pac leaned in closer. "Dad… even if I do end up like you… I should be grateful."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I know what you do, I see what you and mom do. You help people all the time. You're so strong too, even if I had half your strength. I want to help others like you do." Pac then paused. "Wait… you said you became a monster once before… how did you become one this time?"

Garou smirked. "Maybe that's a story for another time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was an abandoned factory in City V.

Narinki was waiting within, a little nervous to say the least, yet relief came when the saw Metal Knight appear. "So, what's this thing you want to try? This test as it were."

"It is rather simple really. I have been observing these children from afar for some time now. I have found that despite their environment, upbringing, they appear no more than mere children. However, recent events have led me to believe that there is something far more to it than meets the eye." Metal knight paced a little. "I believe these children have the ability to summon great strength at their greatest time of need. In doing so, they bring out the power of their mother and father. As to whose power, will be determined. But, I want to see how far they need to be pushed to bring it out of them."

Narinki was confused. "That's it? You want to test on those little freaks?" he demanded.

"Yes, and in doing so, I figured that the same results could be done with humans, push them to their limit, break it and summon unimaginable strength. Could you envision a world of super humans? No monster would be able to stand up to the human race if that were possible now would they?

There was a look of interest on Narinki's face. "Hmm, being rich and powerful like that… that is tempting now."

"But…" said Metal Knight. "I need these children; the issue is their parents. They are very protective and will do everything in their power to help their little ones should they go missing. I have a facility set up for the test, it is just getting them away from the parents that is the challenge."

"So… what can I do to help?"

"I need the parents to be distracted, called into a meeting or something that will leave the children exposed and vulnerable. Can you do that?"

Narinki began to think it over. "I may be able to do SOMETHING. Just give me time, I am certain I will find the means of getting those little freaks."

"Very good. I need them unharmed, and keep this between us, no one else. Understood!"

Narinki grinned. "Crystal clear."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Within 2 days, Garou did the unthinkable, he invited Saitama over for dinner along with Genos. The two were quick to take up on the offer once learning that the main course would be a roast dinner. Yet Saitama was a littler leery as to why. "You never had us over before, what's the catch?"

Garou smirked. "No real catch. My kids want to meet the hero who stopped me. Quite frankly, I should have invited you the moment Melee and I moved in to our new place. What do you say?"

Saitama wasn't going to change his mind now, not when there's free food on the line. He agreed to it, and Genos agreed to come along as well.

When the two arrived, Saitama could already smell everything cooking. "Mmm, I know that savory sensation. Ooo there's gravy!?"

Melee was in the kitchen cooking when she heard their dinner guests enter.

"Come on in you two, have a seat, we're nearly ready." Melee had set up the table with a large feast. The triplets were quick to rush to the table, until they saw the two new faces in the house. They were confused at first however. Pac was fascinated with Saitama. He pointed to him and looked to Garou, who only gave him a nod.

"Whoa…" whispered Pac. "Dad told me about you."

Saitama was picking his ears before realizing Pac was talking to him. "Oh… Hi… This is…"

"Garou Jr. But everyone calls him Pac." Explained Melee. "The other is Hunter, and my daughter is named Alley."

"Ha, I get it, Alley Brawler."

Genos on the other hand enchanted Alley. "A cyborg…" she whispered. Suddenly, she would grab Genos's arm and looked at it. "There are so many parts and gears… how long did it take to build you?"

"Alley!" scolded Melee.

"No, it's a good question. I cannot answer that, Dr. Kuseno would know a lot more of my construction than I would."

"I want to meet him!" she whispered excitedly.

"Now, now, remember they are our guests today. Dinner is ready, so please have a seat and help yourselves."

Everyone sat at the table, Melee made a large roast dinner, and a special one for Garou, a monster cell hot pot. Garou savored his meal, it possessed flavor for once! Everyone else helped themselves to the roast and fixings.

Saitama kept looking at the kids oddly. "How come they all look like Garou? Granted Alley has a lot of your characteristics, Melee, but just looking at her, you know she's his."

"Good genetics I guess." Snickered Garou.

"Yeah, yeah, the kids all look like you." Muttered Melee.

"I do admit, the children have about 80% of Garou's characteristics…" stated Genos.

"Here we go," muttered Saitama. "Must you analyze everything?"

Garou leaned into to Saitama "Is he always like this?"

"Worst."

Melee rolled her eyes.

They ate in silence for the moment, until Pac's eyes widened. "It's Zenko's birthday tomorrow!"

"I already packed your beach things. Her gift is set off to the side as promised." Said Garou.

"Wait… you knew what I wanted to get her?"

"Your mother told me… 10 times, give or take."

"Just to be sure he listened."

"It wasn't easy! They weren't going to sell the damn thing to me because I looked like this! What do they think I am a bull in a china shop?"

"Bulls are actually graceful and will avoid obstacles if let loose into a store full of fragile items." Said Genos.

"I get it now," Garou muttered to Saitama.

"You get use to it."

Pac however was still curious. "Mr. Saitama… sir… I can I ask you something after dinner?"

"Sure…" Saitama was a little confused, but judging by the look on the kid's face, it must be something serious.

Garou finished his meal. "Mmm, for once, I really enjoyed that… flavor at last!" he announced.

"Monsters don't have flavor?" asked Genos.

"They do, some have okay flavors, others… not so much. Not to mention I usually eat them on site, no time to prepare or cook them."

"I'm done too." Said Pac.

Saitama however went back for seconds and thirds before he was stuffed. Pac waited patiently for him to finish. Full and content, Saitama was all ears. "Okay kid, what did you want to ask me?"

Pac blushed. "Can I ask you outside?" he requested.

Saitama was confused but nodded. They two walked out of the house, Melee was curious. "Why is Pac so fascinated with Saitama?"

Garou shrugged his shoulders, and then avoided eye contact.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pac walked closely by next to Saitama. He appeared rather oblivious as to why he was asked to talk outside, yet Pac insisted. "So… what's it like being Garou's kid?"

There was an awkward silence. "Uh… Mr. Saitama… sir… I wanted to ask you about my dad… when he first turned into a monster."

This got his interest. "Okay… why?"

Pac began to hold his own hands nervously. "I'm scared that… I would become that version of him… to become something that was full of darkness and anger."

For once, Saitama listened as Pac expressed how scared he was about being the son of Garou, after learning of his father's first transformation, he feared that would be his fate. If he were to become a monster, he rather be much like his father now, than what he turned into before. "I… I just don't know anymore." He whispered. "What if I do become that dark? That… scary?"

Saitama leaned down, he bore the biggest smile he had to offer. "That's not going to happen to you at all."

"But, how can you be sure?"

"I know because that version of your dad is gone. You don't hold any of that kind of anger in you. You don't resent people. And people are probably frustrating as hell, and I know. Do you know my so called hero name is the Caped Baldy?"

Pac snickered. "Sorry,"

"No, I'm use to it. But people can be cruel. But just talking to you now, I can see you have a good heart, a kind heart, that can't be taken away from you. Not unless you allow it to be taken."

He felt better, he won't end up like his father from his first transformation. It was a relief. "Do you like my dad?"

Saitama smirked. "First guy to ever take a punch from me! Normally when I fight someone, I beat them with one punch, just one. Your dad took a barraged! Honestly, it was the most fun I had since becoming a hero."

"I don't think Dad found it fun."

"Oh no, he was pissed." Said Saitama. "But, I knew I did the right thing in the end. Despite what everyone else said what they wanted, I'm happy with my choice."

"So am I."

"Was that what you wanted to talk to me about? You know, I am not really one for conversations."

Pac nodded his head. "Good, did your mother make a dessert?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day was perfect.

It was just hot enough that a swim would be enough to cool off. Pac, Hunter and Alley all arrived for Zenko's birthday on the beach. The triplets dropped off their gift earlier at Bad's house. They knew she would open her gifts there and thank everyone at the beach. The moment they arrived she rushed to them, first her arms latched around Pac's neck. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she said over and over again. "I LOVE it! My own crystal dragon!"

"Oh… you're welcome." Pac said with a blush of red to his face.

She hugged Alley and Hunter just as hard, despite the fact neither one knew what they gave her! As the party started, Melee looked about and realized Bad pulled out all the stops. There were ice cream vendors, hot dogs and hamburgers all ready for the taking. She approached Bad and gave him a playful nudge. "How much did this set you back?"

He smirked. "Not a lot to be honest, a lot of these guys I helped out and they always insist on repaying me for my heroics. This is the repayment!"

"Nice" said Melee as she helped herself to a hamburger.

"Where's Garou? I thought he would be in on this free food!"

Melee finished eating and explained. "He'll be along shortly, something about checking the waters…"

No sooner did she say those words was there a massive burst of water. It was as if a bomb went off! Zenko was stunned as it appeared to have rained, only to quickly stop. Then, he emerged from the depths. Garou walked up on to the beach and shook himself dry. He paused for but a moment as he coughed up seawater, a sour look soon followed. "Damn gills." He muttered.

"What were you doing?" questioned Bad.

Garou merely shrugged. "Testing the waters… didn't Melee tell you?"

"Uh… huh… anyway, help yourself to some food…"

"Oh… thanks," he said but patted his stomach. "But I just ate…"

Bad began to put two and two together, he didn't mention it anymore shortly after.

It wasn't long until more of Zenko's friends arrived. Kids from her piano recital, school and other activities all came for some fun on the beach. Yet, many of them paused when they saw Pac, Alley and Hunter.

"Why are they here?" one of her friends whispered.

"They are my friends too. We play all the time!"

They didn't quite believe her, let alone know what to say. Pac on the other hand thought it was be best to introduce himself. He approached Zenko's friends and offered a respective bow. "Hi, I'm Pac! My mom and dad are just over there if you want to say hi, no, my dad doesn't bite, but his tail might."

This put everyone off as they were quick to move away from him. "Not the best go to when introducing yourself," muttered Hunter.

"Dad always said to warn other kids about his tail, sometimes it just snaps on its own."

Yet as the party was about to start, a crasher arrived. Somehow Waganma found his way on to the guest list, when in reality he was never invited. "Fine day for a beach party huh?"

"Why are you here? I didn't invite you!" protested Zenko.

"Yeah, I didn't invite you either." Muttered Bad. "Besides, where's your gift?"

Waganma however waved them off. "My father has that covered."

No sooner did he mention his father, did his old man appear. Also dressed in beach ready attire. However, he didn't have the figure for it. "Oh God, someone cover him up" muttered Melee.

Narinki however was quick to notice Melee and Garou, he approached them with warm smiles and offered his hand. "Hello, glad to see you two here, and still together I see…"

"I am not shaking your hand," Garou said. "Why are you even here, you were never invited."

"So I crashed a child's birthday party, it's no big deal, they won't remember this ten years from now! Besides, I am not here for the party, I am here to speak with you two."

Melee's defenses went up. "No offence…. No, I take that back, take offence to this. I want nothing to do with you, nor does my mate. Not after the way you insulted our children. You disrespected Garou in front of the children, and you never had your son apologize to my kids for how he behaved that day!"

A solemn look came over Narinki. "It is true, I never did offer any sort of apology," he reached into his tight swim trunk pockets, Melee looked away as he pulled out three tickets. "There's a new Virtual Reality gaming playground opening in City Y, I got three VIP passes for your kids to go. As they are there, I want to speak with you two about promoting and endorsing the M Class Dragons in the Heroes Association."

It was a very surprising gesture, almost too good to be true. Melee pulled out her phone and looked into the playground. It appeared to be legit; it even had videos of children enjoying the systems and games. "Looks nice," she said.

"Not just nice, state of the art!" explained Narinki.

"Is your son going?" asked Garou.

"He can't, he won't be. My punishment for him for how he treated your children. This is opening day, barely any one is getting in. Unless you know someone."

Melee was surprised to the gift. The event was next Tuesday. "So you see, you can drop your kids off, instead of having them wait in the cafeteria all the time, let them have some fun and we can discuss business. Sitch thinks it would be good to get you two more exposure for the good you do, not just your class rank. What do you say?"

It all seemed a little too convenient to Melee, however Garou appeared interested. "We will take you up on it, but we are going to drop the kids off first… and make sure that they are taken care of before we go to the Association."

"But of course!" Narinki said. "And please, my deepest apologizes for how my son acted and for my actions as well. They were inexcusable." He apologized once more before moving along to get something to eat.

Garou however sneered. "You smell something fishy about this?"

"More than fishy, he's up to something isn't he?"

The more he thought about it, the more Garou became annoyed with it. "I don't care what kind of shit he's selling, I ain't buying it!"

"We will check this place out before we drop the kids off, if we do leave them there, we stay until they have played at least one game. We should know by then if it's legit or not."

"I agree, Hm, I really have rubbed off on you haven't I?" Garou said with a smirk. "You share my same distrust of people."

Melee nudged him playfully. "I've always had it, you just never really seen it out in the open."

The day went on without a hitch, Zenko even convinced her friends to play with Pac and the others. Much to their surprised as to how much fun the Triplets were. Garou even helped out. To entertain the kids he would pick them up, take them into the air and then drop them into the ocean! It was a thrill for all of them. Especially the parents who stayed and watched the party!

When it was all said and done, the kids tired out, full of cake, ice cream and hamburgers. It was time to call it a day. Alley and Hunter passed out in Melee's arms, Pac tried to stay awake to wish Zenko Happy Birthday for the seventh time before leaving. But he couldn't keep his eyes open. Garou scooped up his son, but approached Metal Bat. "Thanks, the kids had a great time."

His hand extended, for the first time Garou shook hands with Metal Bat who gave a proud nod and a hearty handshake. "Thanks for coming, you helped out too, Glad you guys had a great time."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the day before the place's grand opening. Under the shadow of darkness, Garou stood before the Virtual Playground and stared at it. It was recently built, it appeared to be solid, yet he couldn't believe the place was real. "Well, time to do something evil." He said.

Slinking around to the back, he wrapped his tail and tucked in his wings making him as smalls as possible. He found a back window he could fit into, taking it out was the fun part. With a claw, he cut out a hole, just big enough for himself. The glass was perfectly cut, the loose bit was caught before hitting the ground. He snuck in.

At first he wasn't impressed with his surroundings, there were boxes everywhere, nothing clearly labeled let alone showing anything being made for virtual reality. So he made his way upstairs out of the storage unit. The main floor appeared a little more convincing. There was equipment everywhere. Some technology not even he has seen yet. "I should have brought the brat king with me." He muttered.

He tests switches and watched the screens come to life with games and options. He was nearly tempted to try one until he heard someone. Taking to the roof, Garou embedded himself in the ceiling as someone walked by. The security guard entered the room, "Who's there!" he called. He did a quick sweep, but noticed some of the games were on. Quickly he turned them off. "Damn kids, wasting electricity like this." And walked out.

"Perhaps this place is real… hmm, still doesn't explained Narinki's intent." Garou dropped from the ceiling, yet landed silently. He went back out through the same window, yet there was still a part of him unconvinced that the building was what it claimed to be.

He went back home and told Melee, everything he saw worked, but it was almost too good to be true. "I never heard of this place, let alone seen it advertised. No kid has spoken about this, not even at Zenko's party."

Melee was silent. "As I said, let's wait and see who shows up to this damn thing tomorrow. And we will stay and watch the kids play a game, if it's real, we will know by then, if not, then we tear the place down!"

"I love you." Garou said with a sinister grin on his face. "Only you would have agreed with to rip the place off its foundation."

"Just remember, if it comes to that. You don't get to have all the fun!" she warned.

As she turned away, his tail snagged, coiled and pulled her right to his arms. "I wouldn't dream of hogging all the fun." He said. "But I do get to send Narinki through a wall if this turns out to be fake."

"Make it two walls."

He kissed her passionately. "Ah, only a girl like you would appreciate the violence of sending people through stuff. And allowing me to do it."

"Just promise me one thing… not in front of the kids… but in front of me."

"Done."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a grand opening like no other. There were balloons, confetti, ice cream and food trucks. Melee and Garou appeared rather impressed to the spectacle of it all, more importantly though was the fact that there were other people here as well. Garou glared at them. "They are all the rich people's kids." He whispered to her. "Half of them are donors to the Heroes Association."

Melee nodded, she has seen many of these people before. And yet, there still wasn't something right about this place. "Are you serious mom, we get to go in!?" said Hunter.

Alley too was impressed. "Tickets for this are impossible to get. How?"

"Also, I thought this was reserved for VIPs," said Pac.

Melee held the tickets in hand and explained it was Narinki's way of apologizing for what happened at the association with his son. Pac took one of the tickets and inspected it himself. He had the same skeptic look his father did. "This almost seems too good."

"Defiantly yours," snickered Melee as she nudged Garou.

Garou leaned down and told the kids. "We're going in with you and watch you play at least one game. If you feel comfortable staying here until your mom and I get back, you are welcome to. But…" he said. "If it doesn't feel right, let us know and you can come with us to the association."

The three nodded in agreement, just as the doors opened.

The children rushed right in, everyone grabbing a game and playing it. Pac found one for himself and jumped right into it. Alley too and Hunter took to an arcade. Melee inspected the place, looking top to bottom on the equipment and services. It all belongs by the looks of it. "Can I help you… Oh… wow… Melee Brawler!"

She looked up to a teenage usher who appeared stunned. He smiled to her. "I… I never thought you would be here! How do you like it? It's all state of the art and donated by our more wealthy families in the cities."

Melee nodded to it all. "It's nice. I wonder though who made most of this equipment?"

"I'll be darned if I knew. It's remarkable."

"MOM! MOM!" Melee instantly went into mother mode, however it was only Hunter showing off the fist full of tickets he won. "Look at all these tickets! Did you know I can trade these in for prizes? I got my eye on this scooter!"

"Oh… nicely done…"

"Whoa, you have kids?!"

"Have you been under a rock recently or something?" she asked. Then, the kid went pale in the face, she looked over her shoulder as Garou lingered behind her. "The… the… human… monster…"

"Not so human anymore." Garou said. "So… what's your favorite game here? You must have tried them by now."

The kid stammered yet quickly explained his was the lighsaber game. Kids stand in place and hack at flying object according to the color of the blade. He pointed over to one, Pac was playing it and getting the high score! Garou snorted. "Hm, looks like an actual game."

"Look, we're going to be open for a while, the kids here are completely safe. This also doubles as a monster shelter if need be."

"I'm not exactly concerned about that," said Melee. She did her rounds and checked with the kids. Hunter was having the best time. Pac was still on his first turn and said he was good. Alley was having fun as well. The kids said they would be fine, they felt safe and weren't going to leave until she and Garou returned. Satisfied, Melee gave the nudge to Garou, it was time to go to the association.

They took to the skies, yet both kept peering back. "It's still not sitting well with me!" Garou said at the same time as Melee. "You feel it too, don't you?" asked Garou.

She nodded, at first she was reluctant to leave, but she also trusted her children's judgment too. They felt safe, why tell them otherwise? Melee was hesitate, but she continued on with Garou to the association.

By the time they landed and entered the building, they came across Sitch. "Oh, hello, why are you two here?"

This confused them. "We were told to come, Narinki wanted to speak with us about an idea of familiarizing the public with M Class Dragons or something,"

Sitch was confused. "Really? He didn't mention anything to me, Melee."

"But… he ran this by you first!" snapped Garou. Suddenly a look of panic came over him and Melee. Garou took off like a shot. Melee remained.

"Where is he!" she demanded.

"Narinki? Upper floor if I had to guess…" No sooner did he say so, Melee jumped, busting through the floor to get to the upper level. There, she saw him. Just down the hall, laughing it up with some of the A class heroes.

"YOU!" she roared.

Narinki suddenly went white in the face. He turned and was confronted by an angry Brawler. Yet, before she could charge at him, her phone went off. "They aren't here!"

"Garou? What do you mean they aren't there? We just left them not even five minutes ago!"

"Melee… they aren't here… they aren't anywhere here!"

She felt a pit form in her stomach, then the rage building in her fists. Narinki was already trying to make a quick get away. But he wasn't fast enough. Melee charged, the A class heroes tried to stop her, yet she bashed them into the wall with her body before turning her sights back to Narinki! She caught up to the rich man… not before smashing him into the wall! She pinned him in place. "What are you doing with my children!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those damn passes you gave me, they were a trap for them weren't they…. WEREN'T THEY!"

"I… I don't know what you mean?" Melee began to push down on his arm… hard, so much so it was making the man cry out in pain. "Stop! Please you are going to break it!"

"Tell me the truth or I will break it!"

"I don't know anything more!"

She didn't let him go, instead she began dragging him down the hallway, towards the hole she made earlier. Without hesitation she shoved him down it and into the lobby. Melee was quick to follow as Narinki tried to make a run for it. She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, dragging him outside of the association doors. "What are you doing? What are you going to do to me!?"

"Oh… it's not me you have to worry about…"

By the time they reached outside, Garou stood in his full monster appearance! He towered over the two, but his eyes were on Narinki. " ** _Where… are… my… CHILDREN!"_**

Narinki soiled himself. He trembled and cried until he blurred out. "They are suppose to make the human race into super beings!" he confessed.

"What?" demanded Melee.

"It's a test, we are testing to see if they have the secret of turning people into super powered beings! I don't know where he took them, all I know is that he wanted to test his theory!"

" ** _WHO!_** " demanded Garou.

"Me… Metal Knight."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Pac got the high score, much to the cringe of the children around him. When he was done, he walked off the platform with a confident grin. "Next," he called and went on to another game. The place was packed by now, finding a new game was going to be difficult. Hunter came out of the arcade with his tickets, but was disappointed. "What a rip, they want ten thousand tickets for a pencil eraser that looks like dad!" he said.

Alley however was more fascinated by the machinery. She kept peering behind the games, looking at all the circuits and connections. But she returned to her brothers. "It's nice, but something seems off…" she said.

"You kids looking for something to play?" asked the usher.

"I guess so, but all the games are taken," said Hunter.

"Not this one, come with me!" The three were led to the back of the arcade; there was a door as the usher pushed it open. Inside was a compete white room.

Pac hesitated. "What's this one?"

"The next step of virtual reality!" whispered the usher. "You don't need any fancy head set, you just walk in!"

Curiosity got the better of them, the three walked into the room and waited for something to happen. "Meh, I am not impressed…" said Hunter.

Then, the room shifted. It moved and shook much to their surprise. Pac however was getting nervous. "I don't think it's THAT fake!" The shaking went on for five minutes until it came to a complete stop. The walls suddenly retracted and gave way. Pac, Hunter and Alley found themselves in a white room surrounded by chrome walls.

"What… is this?" muttered Alley.

"Greetings children of Garou."

Pac's blood ran cold, that voice. "Metal Knight…" he whispered.

"I have come to give you a simple test, I wish to see the extent of your aptitudes, now, I will admit, these tests are hard, but I am confident in your abilities"

"We won't participate!" shouted Hunter. "Why should we do these tests of yours? We aren't dogs you know!"

"No… but you aren't even human either."

Alley was taking everything in, there was something to her as her brothers watched with great interest. Her hands felt the walls oddly, but then she turned to them, to Pac, she pointed to the middle of his forehead. He was reluctant and shook his head to her. However, she insisted.

There wasn't much choice, Pac focused as hard as he could to call upon it. He felt his head split open… and then the eye opened. 'I hate doing this!' he said painfully.

'I'm sorry, it's the only way so he won't hear. Listen, we need a plan. If he uses any of his robots on us, we cannot use our strengths to the fullest, we do, and he will use it against us later! We are testing his robots, and his weapons. We need to be careful and get creative in taking down these tests he has for us. Just long enough until mom and dad get here'

Pac closed his eye as the pain became too much for him to handle. He carefully felt his forehead and the eye closed back up and melded away. "Now… children, pick a wall, Pick a path and the tests can begin."

The three stood next to each other, they looked at the four chrome walls that surrounded them. Pac didn't know what to choose, Hunter shook nervously. Alley on the other hand was thinking it though. "We pick the wall on the left!" she said.

"Alley?" whispered Pac.

"Either we pick, or he decides for us. If he decided he will choose whatever he wants to test on us." She said, her hand extended to Pac, he took it and then took Hunter's hand as well. They are in it together. "We pick the one on the left!" the three called.

The wall dropped. Pac, Hunter and Alley braced themselves for what awaited them.

The other side of the wall revealed a level wolf monster! Pac was quick to take his stance, Hunter behind him. It was a large beast, easily four times the size of triplets. Yet it was wild, it had neither coordination nor real verbal skills. It was just a crazed beast like thing and charged right at them!

Pac was the first to make a run at it. He prepared his stance and was able to strike with flowing fists, crushing rock. The move did little damage, but angered the monster. Hunter followed up with the same move, hoping to deal a deathblow. Yet his strength wasn't the same as Pac's. His did nothing, as the beast was quick to strike! It nearly struck Hunter, until Pac pushed him out of the way.

Pac was thrown and hit the chrome wall hard!

"PAC!"

It infuriated Hunter and Alley, together they pooled their strength and struck down the monster out of pure force! Hunter struck it in the chest, Alley managed to get on to it's neck and wrap her legs around it. Contorting herself, she was able to snap its neck. This killed it instantly, as it lay dead, they rushed to their brother. Pac was coughing up blood. His nose bled and his body was weakened. "Pac… Pac are you okay?" said Alley.

"I'll be fine… I'll be fine…" he insisted.

Slowly, he picked himself up again, holding his stomach in pain, he stood under his own power. Hunter was heartbroken. "I should have been stronger." He whimpered.

"It's not your fault. Come on, let's keep going." Pac summoned his strength, Alley on the other hand went over the monster and found something of interest. She managed to palm it, but wouldn't show her brothers what it was, at least, not yet.

"I am impressed Children, a level wolf monster is not easy to take down, even for those of a B class hero rank. Now… what's your path now?"

Pac turned to Alley and nodded, she will chose where they go. Alley looked to the walls once more, she was silent until she announced. "We will take the north wall!"

Pac braced himself, he has to be strong for his brother and sister. Hunter took his stance, Alley prepared for the worst…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They had to act fast. Garou and Melee didn't know what Metal Knight wanted with their children until Narinki spilled everything… Then Garou sent him through two walls!

Storming the halls of the heroes association, Garou tried to think of a way to know where Metal Knight was. Melee however had another idea. "Child Emperor's lab!" she said.

"Wait, we don't have the passcode? The brat king is in school…"

"You don't need the passcode, I got it!" she said. Melee found the lab and typed in various numbers. The door opened in an instant as she stormed into the lab. Her first instinct was to check the computers. "Bofoi always contacts Child Emperor here. It's one of the few forms of communications he has to other heroes." Quickly, her hands typed in requests of the computer and she even found the direct line to Metal Knight. Despite the attempt to call him, there was no answer. "Shit!" she hissed.

Garou shook his head. "We're wasting our time here!"

"NO!" shouted Melee. "No, something is here, something HAS to be here!" she kept looking. "Metal Knight must tell Child Emperor about his projects, he's a mentor to him, there HAS to be something!" Despite how fast she could type and search, Melee couldn't find what she was looking for. The frustration grew in her eyes, so much so. Tears were starting to fall. "There has to be something here. We can't go city to city looking! How do we know what to look for? How do we find them? I could sense our children before… why can't I now!?"

She stopped and pulled herself from the computer, crying in frustration and rage. Melee wanted nothing more than to hold her children in her arms again, knowing they were safe and sound. "I'd kill for a drone right about now."

Garou began to look agitated. A serpent near the base of his spine began to move about oddly, wiggling in a sense before it broke free from his body! Both of them froze as the thing slithered about at first, then, a pair of wings came from its back! Garou's third eye opened, and he began to see through the small serpent. "That's new." He said. But it was the drone they needed.

Melee was quick to let it outside and allow Garou to look through it's eyes. "We don't need to find Metal Knight, he won't be at the facility or God know where he has taken the children, he won't risk it. No… but he needs a big ass one if he is to test our children…" he said.

Garou was silent for all of five minutes when his eyes opened. "Why the hell is there a massive base in City K?"

Melee paused. "City K? That place was decimated years ago! It used to be the monster hot spot until all activity was moved to City Z!"

"Yeah, so why is there one…SHIT!" Garou jumped.

"What happened?"

"Someone took out my drone… City K!" he announced.

They ran out of the association. Melee took flight, Garou close behind her. "We need to be careful, Metal Knight has monster sensing equipment. Which means it will target us if and when we get too close to it" he called.

"He's going to need a lot more fire power than that if he is going to stop us!"

They made it to City K in record time. Just as Melee said, the place was a ghost town, but all around them, Melee and Garou saw the cameras. He knew they were there now. They stormed the grounds to the only standing structure in the land. They were within 1000 yards of it, when weapons were drawn and took aim. Hundreds of red dots appeared on Melee and Garou, but no shots fired yet. "He's waiting… isn't he?" she asked.

Garou nodded. "I am not going to wait any longer!" Garou began to charge, Melee was quick to follow with her battle cry.

"BBBBBRRRRAAAAWWWWLLLLL!"

"Level dragon threat detected, level dragon threat detected. Processing… targeting…." Said a computerized voice.

The weapons went off, unleashing a torrent of bullets, lasers and missiles towards them.

Nothing is going stop them. Nothing!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"No more… please… no more…" begged Hunter.

"You need to stop this! Pac is really hurt!"

"Oh, there is more children, we have not achieved the results I seek."

Alley, Hunter and Pac were at their limit. They have fought monsters, robots and hazards that endangered not just their health, but their lives. Pac was lashed open from head to toe, he's lost so much of his blood he could barely keep up. Hunter was wounded badly as well. He knew Pac couldn't fight all the battles and has attempted to step up and let him rest. Alley has a broken wrist, bloody lip, black eye and gashes along her arms. Her hands have been cut open from all the robots she took out herself.

She knew the best way to disarm them was to aim for the parts exposed and any circuits she could get to, along the way, she has been picking up parts and tucking them into her pocket. Some items proved useful, they allowed her to jam up hydraulics and connections in the metal beasts they faced. She could lash open some of the softer metals with bits from others to give her a place to rip out components. But even that has cost her. Her body trembled in weakness. Hunter's legs were shaky. Pac could barely stay awake.

"I want to go home!" cried Pac. "I want my mom and dad!"

Hunter too began to weep, Alley couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"You are almost done… speaking of your parents…" the chrome walls began to change oddly, it showed what was going on in the outside world. Pac summoned his strength to see his mother and father were just outside these very walls. He knew it too the moment he heard his mother's battle cry. It brought renewed energy to the triplets.

"Mom and dad! MOM! DAD!" Pac cried out.

But the images on the wall showed something startling too, targeting them were these red dots. "It's a shame they didn't care about my monster system. How else do they think I kept this building standing?"

The triplets watched in horror as their parents charged! Strange sounds began to fill the walls, warning systems. "Level dragon threat detected. Level dragon threat detected. Processing…. Targeting…."

The blast could be heard and felt through the walls. The walls rumbled like thunder as the ground shook under their feet. Pac felt numb as the computer said. "Threat… terminated."

"No…."

"Mom…."

"Dad…"

Such heartache filled them. Pac fell to his knees as Metal Knight's voice was heard once more. "Such a shame, they had potential in benefiting mankind. Now, that task is left to you three…"

He shed painful tears, but something else was bubbling up in Pac. A demonic roar erupted out of him, Alley and Hunter. The children fell into a strange trance. His heart began to race, Pac felt his body shift and expanding rapidly, his left shoulder budged, followed by his right. His flesh began to tear, ripping in strange places as his frame began to fill out. His bones moaned and stretched from within. From where his flesh tore, black flesh took its place and filled the void. His hands grew, his feet grew, his legs stretched, as did his arms. Alley and Hunter were changing too, he watched as before his very eyes they aged from ten year olds to sixteen year old. Pac was first to finish turning. He stood taller, and felt the new surge of power flowing through him. Then, the walls dropped. Robots and monsters came right for them. But, they would not harm him or his family.

Not anymore.

Hunter stood once more, he and Pac took a side and began destroying anything and everything before them. They used no technique, just their bare hands and tore apart anything within them. Alley stood once again, tearing off a large plate of metal to cover herself up, but joined the battle as well. The three ripped through everything that came at them, until nothing remained.

Pac was out of breath, and yet, he wanted more. He wanted to take his anger and pain out on something, anyone!

Then he appeared.

Metal Knight in one of his strongest robots came before them. "I knew it, you needed a push didn't you? That's the secret, to break you mentally… Physically, emotionally. That all it take…"

Suddenly sparks flew out of the robot. Alley threw something in one of the exposed flaps of metal. Short circuiting the robot titan. "How… how could you have…" the robot shut down and fell to the ground in a heap.

Alley was reduced to her knees, the torment was too much, here eyes rolled back as she collapsed. Hunter was next out of exhaustion. Pac resisted, he couldn't allow himself to go to sleep, not yet. They aren't safe. With what strength he had, he found a wall and began to strike it. The first blow cracked the side. The second made it crumble. Then, in his rage, he roared aloud and used whirlwind iron cutting fist. The power behind it shattered the wall; Pac saw the outside world for the first time in what felt like forever. But, he trembled. There was so much destruction, he also knew, out there… his parents lay dead.

"Mom… dad…" he whispered. But there was no time to mourn. With the last of his strength, he went back and took Alley and Hunter into his arms. He walked out, carrying them on his shoulders. He will go all night if he had to, he was going to get them home…


End file.
